Almohada
by Akasuna Aono
Summary: One Shot - Lyssander ama a su almohada puede sonar loco pero la ama porque es su mejor amiga y el día de hoy tiene que despedirse de ella así que quiere hacerlo de una buena manera...


**N/A**

**Estaba segura de que no lo subiría pero preferi hacerlo a que se quedara en mi computadora.  
**

**Espero les guste y gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter no me pertenece.

* * *

**Almohada**

Lyssander ama a su almohada por muchas razones pero la principal es porque ella lo entiende cuando nadie más lo hace, ella nunca se queja de sus sueños locos, ella nunca le recrimina cuando de nueva cuenta se ha enamorado de uno de sus amigos, ella siempre lo comprende por esa razón la observa mientras esta sentado sobre la cama con la cabeza inclinada y con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro porque la ama así como ama a Albus...

* * *

_- Lyssander ¿podemos hablar? - su hermano se veía inmensamente feliz y eso le agradaba porque lo amaba, muchas personas dirían que eso era incesto pero él lo ama por muchas razones pero la principal sería porque eran idénticos y porque se parecían en todo, eran como un complemento, mucho más que eso eran uno solo - Habla Lorcan te estoy escuchando - dijo este mientras daba vuelta a la página de su libro de herbología._

_ - Me he enamorado - dejo de leer para prestarle total atención a su gemelo quien tenía ese brillo en los ojos lo que significaba que en verdad estaba enamorado - ¿De quién? - trato de sonar normal, de que su voz no se quebrara - De James - claro el perfecto James Potter, alguien a quien su hermano admiraba más que a nadie en el mundo, sabía que Lorcan lo amaba pero entonces ¿porqué se veía más feliz que de costumbre?._

_ - ¿Algo más que ha pasado? - pregunto Lyssander con la vista en la fogata de la sala común - Me le he declarado - apreto los puños pensando que este le había hecho algo y si era así lo iba a matar de verdad - ¿Y? - quería saber todo de una vez pero al parecer su hermano estaba sumamente nervioso como para decirselo - Me ha dicho que si, ¡estoy muy feliz Lyssander! - su hermano salto sobre este con una gran felicidad que percibio al contacto._

_ Era imposible que James lo lastimara sabía que era gay es más casi todo mundo lo sabía pero jamás se le había cruzado por la cabeza que él y su hermano ahora formaran pareja - Me alegro por ti Lorcan, disculpa pero necesito terminar los deberes - su gemelo asintió mientras este salía de prisa del lugar, sentía las lágrimas descender por sus mejillas, necesitaba salir de ahí cuanto antes._

_Entonces comenzo a correr hasta llegar a su habitación y se avento a la cama cogio la almohada y lloro como nunca lo había hecho, estaba destrozado, amaba a su hermano y apenas era primer año del colegio, no podría soportarlo es más no quería sobrellevarlo._

* * *

Sigue mirando la almohada y entonces la toma entre sus manos y entierra la cabeza en esta mientras rie como un niño pequeño, le ecanta la sensación de que esta sigue sintiendo el remolino de sentimientos que hay dentro de su cabeza, entonces aspira el aroma de esta y huele a demasiados recuerdos que han quedado atrás para siempre.

Tiene la sensación de que huele a lágrimas, a dolor, a sentimientos furiosos, a cosas sin sentido pero hay un nuevo olor uno de amor, cariño, calor y demasiado sudor, entonces ríe y se sonroja por ese último aroma aunque sabe que nunca ha concluido el acto, tan solo son caricias...

* * *

_- No puedo creer que mi hermano sea novio de Lorcan - Lyssander coloco su vista sobre Albus quien comía una tarta de calabaza, no entendía como esa cosa le gustaba pero la estaba comiendo - No se de que te quejas llevan saliendo un año y tu te sigues quejando - opino Scorpius quien estaba bebiendo una taza de té, al parecer le encantaba beber mucho té - No me estoy quejando tan solo que sigo sin creermelo - contesto este mientras bebía un poco de café._

_Lyssander miro al rubio quien ultimamente estaba muy cerca de su persona casi robandole el aire, se levanto para salir del comedor estaba harto de escuchar la misma conversación casi todos los días - Lyssander - detuvo sus pasos para voltear y sentir que alguien lo besaba apenas alcanzo a abrir los ojos observando al rubio quien lo colocaba en la pared mientras lo besaba como a un loco._

_Sin pensarlo se abandono a ese beso, no sabía porque pero tan solo quería una pizca de felicidad así que coloco las manos alrededor del cuello del rubio quien lo tomo por la cintura - Te quiero - dijo este y Lyssander tan solo sonrió, desde ese día ambos se hicieron novios pero entonces a los tres meses este le pidio que se entregara y no lo hizo porque no se encontraba seguro de hacerlo entonces sucedio algo terrible Scorpius lo engaño con Daniel Thomas un chico de Ravenclow se sintio fatal y de nueva cuenta su almohada lo consolo._

_ Esta no pregunto ¿porqué se había enamorado de alguien como Scorpius? tan solo lo acuno en su suavidad y velo por su sueño después de que derramara tantas lágrimas, su almohada fue la única que lo consolo en esa ocasión porque esta no le recriminaba por haber sido tan tonto como decía su hermano o no le decía que se había equivocado en su elección como su amigo James, esta tan solo lo acaricio con suavidad y le sonrió como siempre lo hacía._

* * *

Es su último año y la puerta se ha abierto dejando ver a su persona ideal, a la única que ama como a nadie en este mundo - Faltan tres horas para irnos así que quiero estar contigo ¿porqué estas viendo tu almohada? - pregunta su novio Albus mientras lo abraza por la espalda, siente sus mejillas enrojecer y ese cosquilleo en el vientre que le indica que ama como a nadie a Albus, que quiere estar con él en todos los sentidos pero tiene demasiado miedo, sin embargo, toma valor de donde no lo tiene.

- Albus - lo llama sintiendo que el aliento se le va a terminar - ¿Si? - pregunta el pelinegro aspirando el aroma del cabello de su novio quien se estremece un poco - Quiero hacerlo - es entonces cuando su novio se detiene y de un movimiento rápido se coloca frente a este - ¿Seguro? - quiere estar seguro de que su rubio esta completamente seguro, de que no tiene dudas y lo ve en sus ojos - Iremos poco a poco y si te arrepientes me detendre - asiente con la cabeza mientras siente que su novio toma aire para acercarse suavemente y lo besa como siempre hace porque le roba el aliento y causa miles de sensaciones en su persona...

* * *

_- ¿Cuándo dejaras de enamorarte a la primera? - posa su vista en su hermano Lorcan que esta como loco - Lo siento - es lo único que puede decir mientras la enfermera limpia la sangre que aun sale de su nariz y siente un dolor abrumante en su costilla derecha, la enfermera le tiende un vaso con alguna poción que ingiere con demasiado trabajo - Debes acostarte, podras irte en dos o tres horas - la enfermera le recomienda mientras vuelve a sus labores._

_ - ¿Lo sientes? Lyssander tenemos catorce años y tu te enamoraste de Colin Parkinson, el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Ravenclow ¿cómo se te ocurre?, ¿en qué estabas pensando? - pregunta su hermano observandolo de verdad molesto - Dijo que me amaba - contesta este mirando el techo, no quiere ver la mirada de decepción de su hermano - No debes de creer en todo el que te dice que te ama además debiste saber que había algo mal ¡mira como terminaste! ¡¿y si no hubiera llegado James?! ¡te habría matado! ¡¿y solo porqué?! ¡porque no quisiste acostarte con este! - el pecho de su hermano subía y bajaba, señal de que estaba más que cabreado._

_ - No fuiste tú quien sufrio los golpes así que dejame en paz - ignoro el dolor en su costado y se acomodo para darle la espalda a su hermano, odiaba que se preocupara por él y sobre todo que le reclamara, no tenía ningun derecho, quería irse de ahí, odiaba esa almohada por lo que espero a que su hermano se fuera así que se levanto y camino con dirección a su dormitorio, solo quería acostarse._

_ Llego a su dormitorio y se acomodo en su cama, estaba destrozado no solo físicamente sino emocionalmente, odiaba todo y a todos, se había hecho novio de Colin pero las intenciones de este eran llevarlo a la cama, no quiso acostarse y este lo golpeo con demasiada furia más que eso se había ensañado sino hubiera llegado James en verdad que habrían tenido un problema enorme, las lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas y dejo escapar uno que otro grito por la impotencia, entonces miro a su almohada esta parecía decirle "pasara, solo tienes que cerrar tus ojos y lo olvidaras" por esa simple razón amaba a su almohada._

* * *

Albus lo recuesta en la cama y desciende por su cuello dejando un camino de besos de amor, escucha los gemidos de su novio y sonríe para sus adentros, ama a Lyssander con todas sus fuerzas y no lo dejara jamás es más lo necesita para vivir - Te amo - se detiene al escuchar esas palabras de los labios de su novio entonces sube su vista y lo encuentra sonrojado y con un brillo especial en los ojos - También te amo - no miente, solo dice la verdad y por esa sencilla razón le gusta ver que su novio se ha estremecido ante esas palabras.

Le ha gustado ver que llora de felicidad así que continua besandolo y haciendolo suyo porque sera el primero en el cuerpo de Lyssander, de ese niño de ojos azules no queda nada porque frente a él hay un adolescente al cual ama con toda su alma, lo siente temblar cuando se adentra en él mientras algunas lágrimas descienden de sus ojos entonces se queda quieto esperando a que este se acostumbre y cuando lo hace comienzan las embestidas con calma y con deseo.

Deposita su semilla en este y lo besa en los labios mientras tanto Lyssander acaricia su almohada con amor porque le ha regalado su primera vez a su querida amiga y siente que esta acaricia su cabello en un gesto maternal y le dice "te deseo lo mejor allá afuera" y sonríe mientras acaricia el cabello de su novio que esta recostado en su pecho.

* * *

A Lyssander no le importa que las personas crean que esta loco, no le importan que lo vean con cara de "alejate" porque tiene una mejor amiga que tan solo escucha y tiene un novio que lo adora como a nadie y por si fuera poco es feliz y no le importa para nada lo que la gente piense de él, ahora tiene que empezar una nueva etapa, sabe que su almohada se quedara pero en la casa que Albus y él han comprado conocera a una nueva y solo tal vez algún dia regrese al colegio y se encuentre con ella y quiza le diga "conoci a tu prima pero tu sigues siendo mi mejor amiga y te sigo amando".

* * *

**N/a**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Espero les haya gustado esta locura que tiene años en mi computadora.**


End file.
